1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a seat belt retractor and more particularly to a seat belt retractor of the type which includes inertia locking means for preventing a belt from further unwinding movement when the sudden deceleration of the vehicle occurs so that the belt holds a driver from being thrown forwards.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional seat belt retractor of this type has a frame which is fixedly secured to a floor pan of a motor vehicle. A reel rotatably received in the frame does not move so as to suitably extend a belt therefrom responding to changes of belt extending directions, that is a shaft for the reel is always held horizontally. However, the belt extending direction is generally inclined by a certain angle with respect to a transverse direction of the reel, causing wear of the belt at its side edges. Thus smooth belt extending operation may not be achieved.